Lost in the Woods
THE CAMPERS ARE STILL AT THE CAMPFIRE CEREMONY AFTER SKY WAS ELIMINATED Cody: So...Sky's gone. Dawn: Thank goodness! No more Sky mean no more worries! Cody: Yeah, OK... Jasmine: That girl Sky was too much competition for me anyways. Paintbrush: Same here. Well, at least we're all in the final six. Cody: It's crazy that I've made it this far. Noah: Yeah...SOOO crazy. Dawn: Anyways, I think I better get off to bed. Goodnight everyone! Noah: Wait up Dawn! DAWN AND NOAH EXIT Jasmine: Ok, there's only two of them and four of us. If we can eliminate at least one of them, then they'll be gone for sure. Cody: Since when do you want them gone? Dave: I'm in. Those two could easily go to the finale if they keep winning. Jasmine: I'm praying for it to be that only one person gets immunity this week. Cody: I agree. Dawn seems kind of cool though, so I say vote out Noah as soon as possible. Jasmine: You're right. Noah needs to go. Besides, he's much more of a challenge threat anyways. Paintbrush: You've got my word. Cody: Got to go to bed guys, good night! Jasmine: I'll come too, night! Dave: Yeah I should go too. Paintbrush: Wait up guys! DAWN AND NOAH ARE ALONE Dawn: I say vote Jasmine this week. She's a threat, and I would love to see her go. Noah: Count me in. THE NEXT MORNING, THE CONTESTANTS ARE DROPPED OFF IN THE WOODS Jasmine: AHH! Where are we? Noah: The Enchanted Forest...where else? Jasmine: Oh. Paintbrush: Chris did this, that knucklehead. Dave: What's a knucklehead? Paintbrush: Uh...I don't know. Chris: Morning Final Six! Everyone: *groaning* Morning... Chris: Today's challenge will be to get out of this forest, first person to cross the finish line wins a spot in the final five! Jasmine: Nice! Game on! Chris: GO! Cody: Do we get a map? Chris: No you guys get something better---NOTHING! Everyone: -_- Chris: I knew you guys would react well! Dawn: Not funny, Chris. Chris: Guys...I said go... (awkward silence, everyone standing still) Chris: THAT MEANS GO! (everyone starts to run) Chris: How long did it take for them to figure that out? Chef: Too long for me to care. Dawn: Ok Noah, we should go together. Noah: Agreed. Jasmine: Cody? Partner? Cody: Sure, I guess. Paintbrush: Dave, partner? Dave: Sure! Chris: Um...guys...only one person can win this challenge, you realize this right? Jasmine: Yeah... Chris: Ok just making sure. Noah: Wait a second...I don't have to compete in this challenge! Jasmine: *gasps* *conf* WAS I AN IDIOT? HOW DID I FORGET? Noah: Well, I guess I can guarantee my spot in the final five. Chris: Oh yeah about that...I lied. Everyone: *gasps* Jasmine: *conf* Chris, thank you so much. Noah: WHAT?! Chris: Yeah *laughs* I sooo lied to you. I was just messing with you. Noah: *conf* Great, I guess my spot in the final five is not guaranteed. Dawn: Don't worry Noah, you'll win today's challenge anyways, right? Noah: Oh yeah. Definitely. Dawn: *conf* Chris is obviously rigging this game against Noah. UGH! Paintbrush: Well, I guess that what I would call a crazy twist. Dave: Yeah, you're right. Oh well. Noah better get the boot again tonight. Noah: I'm sorry, but I think YOU are the one. *conf* I lied. I'm voting for Jasmine along with Dawn. Simple as that. Jasmine: Ok Cody, we just got to survive tonight and we'll be OK. (it starts to rain) Cody: Great, with our luck a storm will happen. (lightning flashes and thunder cracks) Cody: I was right. *sighs* Jasmine: Come on, we have to win this! Paintbrush: So Dave, I was wondering if me and you could be in an alliance. Dave: Uh...sure I guess. Noah: Stupid Chris, why would he just lie to my face. Dawn: I don't know. Maybe he just doesn't like us. Noah: How COULD he hate us? Dawn: Well...he hates everyone, other than Lindsay, who I swear he has a crush on. Noah: That brainless blonde? Yeah I'm not so sure. Dawn: Besides, Chris would not pull that off anyways. *laughs* Chris: HEY! STOP QUESTIONING MY LOVE LIFE! Dawn: Your what? Chris: Never mind, you guys have to do this, right? Noah: Oh yeah. *starts running some more* THREE HOURS LATER Jasmine: Whoa! This forest is flooding. Cody: It's also d-d-d-dark out! Jasmine: You wimp, in the Outback you would never live. Cody: Uh...thanks... Jasmine: Whatever. SOMEHOW, ALL SIX REMAINING CONTESTANTS IN THE RAIN MEET UP TOGETHER Jasmine: Ugh, this rain is so abnormal, the water is up to my knees. Cody: Climb up on to that cliff! Dawn: Wait up! Jasmine: Huh? Dawn: Huh? Jasmine and Dawn: How did you get here? Noah: Ugh, hurry up I can't stand both of-- Dawn: Wait, what? Noah: That slipped, I didn't mean it. Dawn: *conf* I should obviously trust him. But did that slip? Oh gosh I feel terrible if it actually did. Dave: Well, since we're all here, let's sleep here and wait until thinks get cleared up. Paintbrush: Good idea. THE NEXT MORNING Noah: Morning guys! (everyone is gone except Noah and Dawn) Noah: Guys? Dawn: NOOOO! THEY LEFT WITHOUT US! Noah: Come on! (Noah and Dawn start running) Jasmine: We got them good! Cody: So wait, who's winning immunity? Jasmine: Me and you. Let's see who Chris will declare the winner first. Cody: Ok. (Cody and Jasmine cross the finish line) Chris: And Codsmine win immunity---Ok who was here first? Jasmine: Check and see, maybe that will help. Chris: Ok, well...the winner is....CODY! Cody: Yes! Somehow I did it! Jasmine: Time to find out which lovebird goes. ELIMINATION CEREMONY Noah: Good luck everyone, like you guys need it. Dawn: Uh... Noah: Sorry Dawn, not for you. Dawn: Ok, I'm good. Chris: Ok time to find who is getting kicked. Cody, Dawn, Paintbrush, and Dave are all safe. Jasmine: Bye bye, Noah. Noah: Oh no... Dawn: I don't think you're going tonight, Noah. Chris: With a 4-2 vote, tonight's loser is... NOAH! Looks like you're getting kicked---again. Noah: Like I said before, about that time you said I would not have to compete in this episode and still have immunity is super rigged. Jasmine: Hah! Bye Noah! Paintbrush: Take care, dude. Dave: Bye! Chris: Um, why would I give someone immunity two episodes in a row? That's stupid. Anyways, later! *kicks Noah* Noah: AHHHHHHH! Chris: We're down to five: will Dawn, Jasmine, Paintbrush, Dave, or Cody take home the million? Find out next time on... TOTAL DRAMA ENCHANTED FOREST! Dawn: Ugh, so rigged... Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Merge Category:Tyler